


Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour: Bigger Targets

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Jimmy and Timmy keep the fun going. This time though, they decide to go after some more dangerous ladies. Picks up whereJimmy/Timmy Power Hour: Mutual Funleft off.





	Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour: Bigger Targets

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Jimmy and Timmy keep the fun going. This time though, they decide to go after some more dangerous ladies. Picks up where _Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour: Mutual Fun_ left off.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Well,” Timmy said, “if you don’t have anyone else in mind yet, I can think of a bigger target for us.”

Jimmy looked intrigued at that. “What do you mean by bigger?”

“An alien warrior princess.” Timmy answered before turning to his fairies. “Guys, picture please.” Magic sparkles appeared around the screen Goddard’s screen before the image changed from the recently tormented Trixie Tang to the alien Timmy had mentioned. “What do ya think?”

Looking at the woman on the screen, Jimmy’s jaw dropped. Standing around the same height of a human adult, she possessed yellow skin, elf-like ears, and a pair of curled antennas on her head that resembled the ones you would see on a butterfly. Her long, purple hair went down past her butt, she had green eyes, and wore black lipstick. On her body, she was wearing emerald colored corset, skirt, knee-high boots that matched the rest of her clothes, crystal earrings, and an equally jeweled tiara.

That Jimmy was seeing her slash apart training bots with a sword made of fire didn’t seem to diminish her attractiveness in Jimmy’s eyes. “She’s perfect!”

“Yep. That’s pretty much Mandie. Well, that and psycho.” Timmy said. “So, got any ideas for her?”

“Hmm, I MIGHT have a couple of things at my lab we could use.” Jimmy offered.

“Guys…” Timmy requested, prompting his fairies to poof them all over to Jimmy’s lab.

-

“FOOLISH MACHINES!” Mandie shouted as bisected another training bot with her burning blade. “None can match ME! MANDIE!” Using a kick to deflect another robot’s shock baton, she stabbed her blade through its face. Pulling the blade out and letting the machine fall over, she raised her arms up in triumpth. “I AM VICT-” ***POOF*** “…What is that?”

Standing before her was a lean robot with light armor plating on its body. It stood calmly before her with its palms and finger rigidly pressed together in front of it.

“Oh whatever.” she said with a lazy smile on her face while strolling up to it. “It’s not like one more will make a difference.” As she approached it, her smile began to turn into a frown when the machine wasn’t moving. “And it’s a defective one. Great.” Raising up the blade, she swung it with little energy.

And then she was surprised as the machine’s hands parted and it sidestepped her swing before knocking her down with a swift kick to the side.

“UGH!” A vicious smile forming on her face, she leapt back up to her feet. “That’s more LIKE IT!” Charging forward, she unleashed a flurry of sword swing that the machine dodged effortlessly. “Will! You! Quit! DODGING ME!” she shrieked in rage.

As if heeding her request, it stopped her next strike by grabbing her wrist, giving her arm a quick twist that made her drop the flame sword. It then kicked the back of one of her knees to make her stumble forward a bit.

She was saved from outright falling though, as the robot reached a hand under her skirt and grabbed onto her lacey, white bridal panties “Nurrgh! How dare yOW!” With a hard pull on her underwear, she was flung back onto the ground rolling by the machine. 

Before she could get up, the machine did a series of backflips towards her, grabbing a shock baton off the ground midway through and ending it by pinning her down with a foot on her back.

“Get off of me!” she grunted while struggling.

Instead of doing that, it flipped up the back of her skirt to reveal her shapely bottom before striking her backside with the shock baton.

“YAAHHOWWW! Oh you are SO-“ ***ZAP*** “JEEAH! QUIT IT!” Ignoring her command, it grabbed her panties and wedged them up into her crack with a hard pull. “DRRAHH!” ***ZAPAAAAAP*** “DEEEOWWWW!” Her cheeks burned from the zaps, and the way the robot kept pulling on her underwear as it gave her another jolt certainly didn’t help. “AHHHOW! YO WILL, NRRGHHH, PAY!”

***ZAP***

"OWIEE!"

-

In Jimmy’s lab, Timmy and Jimmy grinned as they watched the robot discipline Mandie. “Oh man, that thing is great.”

“Thank you.” Jimmy said. “The combat program I put into was meant to be placed in human minds, but it works just as well on robots. Even an old butler droid like that one.”

“I’ll say. So, have you got anyone in mind for me now?” Timmy asked, getting an evil smile from Jimmy in return as the boy genius pulled up a file on his computer.

-

Beautiful Gorgeous.

Yes, that is seriously her name. And she definitely lived up to it.

She is extremely attractive and sexy, with thick black hair that didn’t quite reach her shoulders, full red lips, curvy hips and a full bust. Just above her lip, on the right side of her face was a small beauty mark.

Currently infiltrating a top-secret laboratory in the mountains through the vents, she was garbed in a skintight, black catsuit that tightly hugged her body and matching high-heeled boots. 

And of course, the shiny metal belt she worse around her waist. Perfect for accentuating the hips.

Reaching a grate in the vent, she looked down through it and saw her target, a cylindrical glass device with metal on to the top and bottom with a constant bolt of energy going between the two ends on the inside. All guarded by lasers “This battery had better be worth the effort.” she muttered while removing the grate.

Attaching a grapple line around her waist and securing it to the top of the vent. Beginning to descend down, she pressed a button on her belt and the laser wall in front of the battery switched off.

“And what do you know, dad’s toys actually can work.” she quipped while stepping up to the pedestal the battery was on. Bending over a bit to get a better look, she said, “Now, let’s get you-“

***RRRIP***

Her eyes widened and she craned her neck around. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” she muttered. Her catsuit had split right down the middle of her butt, completely revealing it and the tight black thong she had on that slipped between her tight, round buttocks. “This thing fit perfectly yesterday.” Resolving to deal with this once she was out of here, Beautiful grabbed the battery and pressed another button on her metal belt.

Just as he so though, some odd, pink sparkles appeared around the grapple line and her underwear, causing the line to now be attached to her thong.

That didn’t stop the line from yanking her up though. “YOWWW!” Her thong cut into her brutally as she was hoisted up to the vent, only for it to suddenly release and start rapidly descending once she hit the top. “Oh no…” she prepared turn in the air and land on her feet.

Instead though, the line pulled taught again before she could reach the ground. “AHHAHOW!” Consequently, her thong was given another brutal yank as she sank down from the momentum. “URGH! Okay, FINE!” Grabbing the line, she began climbing up it manually.

When she as halfway up though, one of the beams on the laser wall that had previously guarded the battery came back on as sparkles appeared from its projection point.

Only, instead of its normal path, the beam angled itself towards Beautiful Gorgeous and burned her butt. “OWWWWW!” Surprised by the pain, she let go of the line by mistake, falling as the beam burned around her catsuit to reveal her black bra and remove more of her bottoms around the front to fully reveal her thong before she was once more caught in a hanging wedgie before reaching the ground. “URRGHHAHOW!”

It was then that, drawn by all the noise she was making, a group of armed guards burst into the room and saw her.

Her face began turning red and she smiled nervously. “Uhhh, hi boys…”

-

“And once again, I’ve proved who’s the best.” Timmy boasted while ogling the image of Beautiful Gorgeous, still in her wrecked catsuit, being handcuffed and arrested.

“And they say I have a big head.” Jimmy shot back, smiling at his partner in crime.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763046026']=[] 


End file.
